clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Staffan15/Archive 2
New talk!!! You can find the first one here. --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 14:45, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ---- __TOC__ first one! woo hoo, first one, i dont wanna say nothing, i just wanna b the first!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 14:47, 25 April 2009 (UTC) glitches where are ur 2 glitches?--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 15:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Requests for adminship Can you change your vote on my request for sysop i have over 400 main and over 120 archive edits--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 16:07, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Signature test April 27, 2009 --[[User:Staffan15|21'''uɐɟɟɐʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 16:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Please vote Can you please re-vote? I have over 500 main and Archive edits. --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 17:23, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Revote I now have 100+ main edits so if you could change your vote about me... ~Brendan7195 Logo Not meaning to offend but I think the new logo you made doesnt look right. Im Requesting you change it back to this one. Wikipenguin.png Me too! This one is too blurry.--And i am The brother of Kesak11! So got it? Adopt a Pet soon![[User talk:Ben 100022|Talk to me please...'''OR ELSE!]] 19:44, 30 April 2009 (UTC) OMG! That loads of coins glitch! IT'S BRILLIANT! I GOT 20,000 COINS IN 5 MINUTES! Thanks for making that video!--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 18:00, 1 May 2009 (UTC) invited You are invited to my birthday party.If you are coming sign here: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sure25_party_page Sure25 TALK 17:37, 2 May 2009 (UTC) What did you do?! Who are you calling "Midget"!? Me? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:16, 3 May 2009 (UTC) IOTD The igloo of the day thing i will update it (hopefully) everyday so dont worry . . \_/--Ced1214TALK TO MEH!! 22:43, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Vote change Hey staffan I was wondering if you could change your vote to yes because I have about 50 or more edits, So can I become a rollback? [[User:Patchy99 ninja master|''--Patchy99 Ninja Master]]>[[User talk:Patchy99 ninja master|You cant see this!!]] Card jitsu update The bracket is ready for who your are playing and the time/server/day click here. '''Brendan7195 [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii]] Joanna7777 Hey!I saw that you removed my posts about Vikings and Romans.Yeah there are armies called Vikings and Romans but in Club Penguin there are normal Vikings and romans that aren't joining an army... Don't you think we need to renew the page and to remove the links for the Viking and Romans army? Joanna7777 I can't find any page for Vikings. Joanna7777 Ok!I just made a page about the normal Vikings if you want remove it... Why Staffan Today I found out that you changed the name of my page back to User:Double 22. I want to know why. There better be a good reason for this! Double 22 21:55, 6 May 2009 (UTC) REMEMBER Just a reminder tomorrow (May 8th) is round one of my card jitsu tournament the server is slushy the meeting time is 2 penguin time (thats 5 EST) and were we are playing is at the Dojo [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Card jitsu update Click here for updated info (date has been moved)~Brendan7195 Party! i only rember u that my sister´s party will be today!--Ratonbat |Now my sister party? 14:00, 9 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Time It starts at 12:00PM penguin time wich is 3:oo Eastern standerd time if your not in EST try to figure out the correct time ~Brendan7195 PS if it was at 12:00AM we would be having it at 3 in the morning! so that makes it PM GOT IT? Umm Bubby0000 is Wompus79, not Bubby00000!! [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 16:24, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Help Please help me become a sysop [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880]] 00:42, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Other World pass! You have recieved a Gold Pass for my Other World. To find the other world, go to my page, scroll down to find a metal door, and click it. Answer the questions, and go through the pass check. From there, enjoy!--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 15:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ... how about me? am i a great user???????????????? although im in the wiki for only 3 months, i have the most main edits in my edit count. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 10:43, 12 May 2009 (UTC) .... but im sorry to ask a b-crat to add me. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 14:43, 12 May 2009 (UTC) BE SEEN TURN GREEN! Hey Staffan15! Come to my Go Green Party! I want that this party will be HUGE! Invite your friends! If you are going, put your penguin name at my guest list here. Thanks, and have a nice day! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 03:08, 14 May 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE Barkjon already did. Hey Staffan Can I make an animated thing at the top of my page just like you?--Ced1214 12:49, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Voting heyi saw you posted on my app for rollback that i didnt have enough edits, i actually have alot of edits, not on this wiki specificly but on others like wowiki where im a mmber of the 500 edit club, i'll be in 1000 soon. if thats the type of edit you mean can you please change you vote? (doesnt have to be "for" vote ofcourse i mean the comment its self) im working on my edit count here as well but with school its become slightly difficult please respond on my talk page please btw you forgot to sign your post on the admin thing.--Whitedragon254 {Talk}{ } 19:56, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Bad News Staffan...you've been running for bureaucrat...well, you're not becoming one! One reason...when I was promoting someone the other day, bureaucrat was in the cannot change...and it wasn't check marked...the staff turned off the bureaucrat section! I'm sorry...you may have to cancel your request...--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 11:52, 20 May 2009 (UTC) 100 Main edits! I have gotten '''100' main edits now, so can you change your vote on me becoming a rollback? Thank You--[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ 16:43, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Childpengu1's Productions invite you! To act in the new movie: '''Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends'! Just choose a character, and sign up! If you already have a character, only get prepared, we are going to film on July! Waddle On!!! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 00:01, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Party Hi, can you come to my Out Of School Party? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester P-P-P-Pokerface-P-P-P-P-Pokerface! 21:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Please vote! Please decide if we should have "Protection templates" by voting here! Thank you! Also, check out the new newspaper, the Penguiniki! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!!! ( | ) 03:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC)